Midnight Wish
by Lyriana
Summary: If you are given a chance to change the history, would you do it? Even though it mean the change will endanger you and your friends’ life and never to see your family again? “I admitted that it is just a foolish wish, but it’s not going to hurt to dream a


**Midnight Wish**

Disclaimer: Naruto and all related characters are copyright Mashashi Kishimoto, but Kaoru (Christina), Takara (Irene) and Akiya is belonging to me. This is the first time I wrote a fan fiction so if is bad don't get too upset.

Summary: If you are given a chance to change the history, would you do it? Even though it mean the change will endanger you and your friends' life and never to see your family again? "I admitted that it is just a foolish wish, but it's not going to hurt to dream about it, right?"

**Chapter 1 - Prologue**

_Have you ever dream of a fantasy world?_

_Where you can do the things that normally you can't do?_

_You can be who you truly are without worries_

_Here's a story where my dreams come true_

_Where my dream become a real one_

_But is it real or it is just my imagination?_

_Read and find it out_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_McKnight High School_**

"…….ey! Hey! Chris, wake up, the class is over already." a girl with long curly blonde hair said to her Asian looking friend, while smack her on the head.

That did the trick to wake the poor girl up.

"Ouch! Stupid girl that hurt! Do you know how much brain cells will die from it? Beside what if I become stupid?" shouted the girl that get smack. _I fall to sleep again, men! One day if I fail my class then it's all because of those anime's fault. _

_My name is Christina Xue; I am a junior in McKnight High School. I have black waist long hair and black eyes. Compare to my friends I am not pretty or ugly; I guess you can said that I am average normal looking girl with glasses. As you can see I am consider an anime freaks by my two best friends Suzuki (that is a sure name for those who don't know) Akiya and Irene Anderson. I just can't help about how I was in love with the anime or manga._

"You do know that is not Irene's fault, right? You are supposed to stay awake in the class any way. By the way, what time did you said you went to sleep yesterday again?" said a "boy" with the short black hair that fall around the handsome face, who also look like Asian, but right now "he" have a boring look on "his" face.

_The girl with long curly blonde hair, large emerald eyes with angelic face and perfect body is Irene Anderson. But don't get carry away by her look, she can be so evil at a time that scary you to death. She has most of the class with me and I meet her seven years ago. She watch anime with me too, but not like me that crazy about it. Because how evil she is, me and Akiya decided that "Witch" will be her middle name._

_The "boy" is Suzuki Akiya; "he" has every class with me and "he" is Japanese. I meet "him" in a really weird condition, which is not important right now. Unlike Irene, "he" does not take any interest in anime. But "he" is an amazing person with talent in music and art. "He" can play flute, violin, piano, and even harp too, "he" plays them fluently without much trouble. As far as we know, there is no instrument that "he" can't play. "His" drawing also are great, its look so real that you can't even really tell it's a printing picture or a drawing. _

_Also they are my partner in crime when ever we want to prink somebody, usually is I pick the pool soul, Akiya do the jobs to prepare necessary tool or material, while Irene do the jobs and came up with a plan. Why her? Is because she is smart and if she gets caught, no body going to believe it's her and won't punish her anyways, since she was such an innocent and sweet looking girl. (Believe it or not, she is a really evil witch underneath that angelic face of hers.)_

"……………….1:00 a.m." Chris murmured under her breath while rub the head trying to easy the pain.

""…………………."" both look at her with a large sweat drops on their heads and then look at one another. Then they exchange a look and then look at the girl again, which is Chris, both smiles sweetly at her.

Ok, maybe a little bit **_too_** sweet.

Chris look at both of them wearily and asked "What are you guys planning?" not before secretly walk backward a little bit. Since they are not been good friends for so long without reasons, they understand what each others are thinking and thought just by look. She knows instantly that they are plotting something and is **_against her_**.

They walk gracefully, with sweet smiles on their face, to her side and raise their hand and "DONG" hit her again on the head.

"ARE YOU GUYS TRYING TO KILL ME?" Christ shouts to both girls furiously.

"That is the point," the "boy", whose name is Akiya. "What are you doing last night anyways?"

"I am not going to tell you, since you are mean to me" Chris pouting and stick out her tongue.

"Oh, really?" Irene suddenly asked in a challenging voice.

"Wanna try?"

"Sure, why not" and then Irene whisper something in Chris's ears. "If you don't want me tell Mrs. Smith that **_you_** are sleeping in her class, then you better tell us or else……….." she then smile evilly at Chris "You are goanna to regret it, trust me."

_That is not fair. CHEATER. Everybody in McKnight High School knows that Mrs. Smith is nice, but she gets really scary if students sleep or do anything that disrupts her class._

"My dear Chris, there is no point try to argue with the Witch, just tell us what did you do last night." Akiya said while reading a book, and then of course "he" also gets the smack on "his" head. Wander why? It's all because "he" just insulating the Witch, that is the reason.

"Please ignore the fool and begin your story" Irene said brightly while Akiya glare at her in the back.

"I was reading the newest Naruto manga volume that my brother borrows from his friend and I was kind getting carried away" Chris smiles sheepishly. Then suddenly she said in a low whisper "and do you know what happen?"

"No," both of them are kind feeling weird for the girl's sudden behavior.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT DID THAT MOST STUPIDEST AND ARROGANT SASUKE DID!" Now Irene is certainly got scarier by the girl's sudden burst and hidden under the desk and utter "Eh, No" and Akiya is acting cool, but you can see that "he" is preparing to run away from the raging girl any second if she ever decides to take her angry at them.

Since there is no ways for them to stop the anime freaks from going crazy, so might as well face the consequence. People did say "Face your nightmare earlier, dead earlier."

(A/N: I kind of made that one up. It's mean since there is no way to run from it, then just face it quickly without hesitation. )

That answer triggers the girl "HE RUN AWAY FROM KONOHA! HE IS THE MOST UNAPPRECIATIVE PERSON I HAVE EVER SEEN OR KNOWN IN MY WHOLE LIFE!"

Then Akiya replied with an annoying expression "First of all you never ever going to "see" him as you literally put in that way and second why are you yelling at us for that stupid anime. But if you wish to yell so much, then please turn around and yell at the Principle; who is coming toward our way and it's obvious that he was attract by your loud voice."

The rage girl seems calm down immediately and with an amazing speed turn around just in time to face the Principle, Mr. William.

"Is there any problem, students? Why are you guys still staying in the school? " the Principle asked pleasantly.

The trio said in union "No, sir." Then Akiya begin to explain why Chris yelled "We are just talking about how Chris," "he" point toward the Asian girl, "shouldn't stay up late in the night and that is bad for her health. She just suddenly feel too happy for our concern and shout thank you to us, sir" Akiya said it with an innocent expression, while others were just staring at "him" for "his" lied.

"Oh, then good jobs my son," Akiya's eyebrow twitch "young lady I hope you will listen to this fine young men's advice," twitch again "and it's too late for young lady and gentleman to stay in the school. Go home now, good day to you students" Then the dear Principle turned around and walked away. Unaware the danger he just passed by while the girls hold Akiya firmly stop "him" from trying to comment a murder to the Principle for misunderstanding "her" gender, a common error everyone who meet Akiya the first time will made.

Yes that mean Akiya was indeed a girl, it's just her look, the way she act and speaks, clothes she wears, and her name that make people get the first impression and assume that she is a "he"

"Calm down, Akiya, we still need to hear what Chris got too said first." Irene said; hope that will calm Akiya's anger down.

"Oh, yea that is right," Akiya stop struggling but she murmured under her breath something suspicious like "next time when no one is looking I am definitely going to snick into his house when he is sleep and shave his hair into a **_bright, sunshine light bulb head_**"

"Anyways, back to as I was saying, Sasuke went to Orochimaru for power and Naruto went after him of course with some of his friends. But in the end Naruto is beat and Orochimaru successfully get Sasuke on their side," Chris said with an angry voice "that is why I was so mad but at least Sakura didn't be an idiot and blame Naruto for this when they come back from the mission, so I guess can forgive her on that one. But I still don't forgive her for the things she do to the poor Naruto before."

Akiya sighing "What is so great about that anime anyway and what do you called it again Naratu or Naurako?"

"NO! It's Naruto, NA-RU-TO you dummy and don't say it's not good when you didn't read it" Chris said in loud voices.

Irene stands up for Chris and said "Akiya it's really good and funny, maybe you should read too."

"Ok, ok, don't get too carries away with it ok? I am just concern, since after you start to read that Naratu things" Chris and Irene glare at her murderously "…….. That Naruto you didn't spend that much amount of time with us any more. Irene read it too but at least she control herself, in other way around it's YOU that go all crazy about it."

"…………………."

"I didn't mean that you can't read it, it's just that I am really worried about your health, ok?" Akiya look at Chris eyes with worries in them.

"What Akiya said is indeed the truth, Chris; I have agreed with her on that one. You should try to control yourself! You do know that you almost fail your Chemistry test last week because you stay up late for watching the Naruto's anime and didn't have time to study for it, don't you?" Irene said in sternly voice.

"……..Yea, I am really sorry ok, for let you guys worry all over me. I will try to control myself in the future."

"What a friends for" Akiya and Chris both give her a warm smiles.

"Anyways is time for us to go home, come on you turtles, and let's get home before sunset" Akiya said.

"YEA, race you guys!" Chris shouts while run toward to the school gate.

"You cheater come back and wait for us," Irene shout back "come on Akiya, we can't lose to her" and then she drag Akiya along with her to catch up with Chris.

_**Christina's Home - Midnight**_

After Chris finishes her homework, she changes her clothes to pajama and lying down at her bed and begins to think about what has happened today.

_**Christina's POV**_

_I know I am crazy about those anime, but maybe my recently action has really worries them too much. I don't want to worries them that much, so I guess I have to change my daily activates schedule _

_Which is -_

_Go home - play computer - read or watch anime - eat dinner - use computer to found some of the fan fiction to read - last but not least do the homework_

_My motto: play first work later; don't worry for something you can't do anything about._

_But really, I can't help my self, all those fan fictions wrote by other propels were so good and fascinate me. Oh, how I wish I can become those characters in the story and then just go into Naruto's world to have fun. That definitely will be the most interesting events to happen in my life._

_They are so damn cool, wish I could become like one of them and change some of their life. (I sound kind of like weirdo!) They are just children; they don't really deserve those harsh lives especially Naruto and Garra. They are just born in the wrong places at the wrong time with the wrong parents._

_Oh well, get back to reality and face the truth that wish is impossible to be grant it, right? But I really want to meet people like Naruto, Hinata, Iruka, Kakashi, Garra, even Itachi and all those other characters in Naruto. (Ok, maybe I am going to watch the last two in a distance. A real, real long distance with the telescope of course!). _

"_I admitted that it is just a foolish wish, but it's not going to hurt to dream about it, right?" I said loudly to myself._

_**End Christina's POV**_

In the outside of her window, a bright shinning shooting star just passed by

_**End Chapter 1**_

A/N: I hope you guys enjoy my writing.


End file.
